


If he wants, he gets.

by Wolfywol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jane Foster is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Jane Foster (Marvel), Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Tony Stark, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Time Travel, Tony No, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfywol/pseuds/Wolfywol
Summary: Darcy Lewis was a awesome Omega. Yes! She was brilliant, she knew how to cook, she knew how to sew, she knew how to make Alphas drool and get their heads out their asses— wait what were we talking about? Oh sorry wrong paper–Right. So.Darcy Lewis wasn't a traditional Omega. She couldn't cook as well as she would have liked to. She couldn't sew her clothes back together like all her siblings could. And she definitely couldn't get an Alpha interested in her long enough to let them bite.It was a hassle.Even more of a hassle when she gets teleported back in time because her beloved best friend had a mishap with her coffee.It was a rough ride.Literally.Darcy was sore all over for days afterwards.A story about Darcy spoiling Steve and Bucky after Jane accidentally sending her to the 1940s.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy trips over her shoes and falls onto her knees. The ground scrapes at her leggings, tearing them and her knees ever so slightly. She winces, those were her favorite...

She shudders as a sickly sweet smell reaches her nose, like pop tarts and.. grapes? Is it the ground? She grabs some of the dirt near her and brings it up near her face for a sniff. _strange.. dirt shouldn't smell like pop tarts and grapes...?_

A hand appears in front of her, making her flinch. She drops the dirt directly in front of her and follows the arm connected to the hand.. all the way until she's looking into bright blue eyes.

The person smiles at her and waves his hand slightly, trying to get her to grab it. 

She takes it and his smile gets brighter. He makes a small strained noise and she feels a soft pull before she stumbles back onto her feet and into his arms. 

_I'm not that heavy, right?_

She makes a face then looks into his eyes again. Her breath hitches when she realizes how close she is to his face. Then she gets a whiff of his scent, grape... She tries to take a step back but trips over how slippery the ground is. A pair of hands steady her before she could fall back down.

"Easy there." A voice behind her says. 

She looks up to see their face, _another set of blue eyes_ , they remind her of a winter storm.. the person huffs and smiles down at her. She tries not to breathe too deeply but it's hard when he smells like coffee and metal... she wants coffee. 

They stare at each either for what seems like forever until a voice speaks up, "are you alright, miss?" 

Her head snaps back to the person in front of her. Was she alright? Wait.. where is she? 

"Oh.. wait.. uh," she looks around, finally realizing that this _Is not_ the lab. She starts nervously playing with her hands, trying to remember how she got here when a hand stops her from peeling at her nails. 

"Are you okay?" The guy behind her asks, his breath brushing against her ear. 

She bristles and quickly sidesteps away from him- from _Them. There are_ _two of them._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't- I don't..." Darcy looks around her, she has no fucking clue where she is. This is not the lab. And she doesn't know these people. And— wait there definitely shouldn't be two unconscious dudes on the ground near them.

Metal's eyes widen when he looks down where she was staring at, "we're not dangerous, doll." 

"What the fuck," she growls, reaching to her side where her taser usually sits... only it's not there. She frowns and looks down at her holster, why isn't it there? She had it there this morning..? 

"I know this looks bad–" Grape coughs out, rubbing his hand against his cheek, "–but we swear this isn't what it looks like." 

"These are a bunch of–" 

She feels the world shift. 

"–Woah wait are you—" 

She doesn't hear the rest of it as her vision darkens, and darkens, " _I'm going to kill Jane" This_ Is her last thought before she blacks out. 


	2. When I said I wanted a sister, I didn't mean KIDNAP SOMEONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get time travel!Darcy out of my head so I said fuck it and made some of my own.

"James Buchanan Barnes." Becca barks. 

Bucky's shoulders raise to his ears as he carries the dame into the apartment, Steve right behind him.

"What did you do?" She growls her hands on her hips. She continues to stare at him while he places the dame onto the couch. 

"We didn't do anything wrong," Steve says, shifting his feet and walking around to look at the dame.

Bucky crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks up at his younger sister. He holds back a wince as he sees her hands trembling. Her knuckles white, no doubt trying to keep them from shaking. 

"We didn't drug the dame, Becca," Bucky says, forcing the sentence out. He clenches his jaw when she flinches at the word. 

"W-Why is she past out?" Becca mutters, shifting her stance to mirror his, her eyes unwavering despite her undoubtedly uncomfortableness with the situation. 

"Punk got into another fight, she popped out of the sky near the last of it," Bucky says, his shoulders shrugging in nonchalance. 

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky's tone, "I couldn't just let the jerks talk... _Indecently_ about the omegas!" 

Becca shifts slightly, her lips pursed. "What does that mean?" She lets go of her arms in favor of shaking them towards the couch, "what do you mean she popped out of the sky?" 

"She wasn't there," Steve says, "and then suddenly she is." 

Bucky looks down at the dame, remembering how soft her skin was. How nice she felt against him. His hands twitch slightly at the thought of holding her again. 

"She ran into your fight? Steve, Bucky, what does that mean?" Becca huffs, stepping towards the couch to peek at the dame. 

"It's just that, Becca, she wasn't _there._ And then suddenly she _Is._ I didn't catch her scent near the alley, she was nowhere near it. She just appeared out of thin air." Bucky says, sighing. 

"...you don't honestly expect me to believe you?" She walks around the couch and sits down near the end of it. Her hands seem to have stopped trembling but he can still see the emotions flashing through his eyes.

"Fine, don't believe us about her appearing out of the sky," Steve says, his voice muffled slightly, _Should check his nose,_ "but please believe me when I say we didn't _do anything_ to her." 

Bucky sighs, dragging steve into the kitchen by his arm. There isn't anything they can do but wait until she wakes up, may as well clean themselves up. No doubt they smell like sewage and garbage after hanging around the alley for so long. 

"Fine." 

Steve calls over his shoulder, "fine!" 

Bucky gives Steve a hard stare before he leaves to get the first aid kit in the bathroom. As he leaves he hears a faint giggle from the livingroom. He smiles to himself. 


End file.
